Pradāśa Seal: Hadean Genesis of All Creation
|image=HadeanGenesis.png |kanji=陰湿封印: 阿鼻地獄 創世 の万物 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Inshitsu Fūin: Abijigokui Sousei no Banmotsu |literal english=Malicious Seal: Hadean Genesis of All Creation |parent jutsu=Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel, Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, |jutsu type=Eruption Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Long |users=Daiochan Tokisada |hand signs=Dragon, Tiger, Ram, Ox, Rabbit, Boar, Horse, Dog, Bird, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Bird, Monkey, Horse, Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Ram, Ox, Rabbit, Boar, Horse, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Bird, Monkey, Horse, Dragon, Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} The is an extremely devastating technique that requires a massive build-up of Yōton chakra and astral existential energy from the Pradāśa Seal to perform and holds the strength surpassing that of a natural disaster and one that could truly be considered a “world ending technique”. After performing a series of hand-sings, lava and magma will form at Daiochan’s feet that will quickly rise up and consume her, forming a sphere of high velocity fluid molten rock. The circumference of the initial sphere rivals the size of small planetoid easily surpassing a fully powered Chibaku Tensei. Overview This sphere will then perform a fission by splitting into two identical spheres in which one will ascend high into the air and one will descend below the earth’s crust. As they both spin at the same rate, the sphere’s will release a massive amount of heat that can cause unbearable suffering as the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere reaches well over 200°C even while being a dozen miles/kilometers away from the mammoth spheres. The sphere below the earth’s crust begins to heat up the earth’s surface until the ground itself for miles around become almost molten to the point where all organic life bonded to the surface is set ablaze. The surface temperature can reach to an upwards of 230 °C (446 °F) which is completely unbearable unless the opponent is capable of flight. The heat of the ground begins to surpass the atmospheric temperatures as the field slowly beings to turn into molten rock. At this state, nearly all life forms would have died from this sphere alone as the heat of the ground would literally cause life forms to burst into flames. However, this is not what makes the spheres dangerous, but rather what emerges from the spheres as it continues to flow. As the sphere in the upper atmosphere begins to churn, it will release into the air, the same cloud of hot volcanic ash that builds up above volcanoes as they erupt. This cloud, known as pyroclastic flow, is composed of hot gas and ash like rocks, known collectively as tephra. While it is collecting, this dark cloud of volcanic ash can reach temperatures above 3000°C and will blot out the sun, thereby causing the survivors of the first sphere to see the entire sky as a black and red hue. However, as this ash cloud collects, in a cloud so massive even the most powerful the most powerful Wind Release users would have trouble disrupting, it builds in mass until the burning tephra travels downward, burning away and destroying anything caught within its path, which will be in all directions. This cloud is extremely hot volcanic ash that moves over 120km/h and carries the same 3000°C temperature it built up before and it is constant. This flow hugs the ground, as it spreads out over a radius that nearly stretches across the globe. This ash is so hot and littered with so much solid rock that is equally hot that it can ignite Wood Release techniques as it passes by them, leaving behind a blackened landscape devoid of life. All living things caught within the path of this destructive cloud will die, and on no level, ground or air, is a creature safe. If somehow, the victims do not die, their flesh will be seared so badly continued fighting will be impossible. Once the technique is complete, the earth and the heavens are literally scorching within the eyes of Daiochan who will then emerge from each of the spheres. Even after the technique ends, the colossal spheres will still remain along with rivers of magma and numerous volcanoes. The range of this technique is so vast, that even Asu dubbed Daiochan’s usage of this technique as a Kinjutsu. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Yin Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Eruption Release Category:SahaTo